Blood of the Gemini
by TheVulcanHorserider
Summary: There is power in twins, especially identical ones. So when Minecrafting twins are being taken, people know trouble is rearing it's ugly head again. (ACCEPTING OCS. Just give name, basic description and anything interesting about them. Will inform you of any changes I want to make.


**Blood of the Gemini**

**Author's Note: Hey guys. You probably don't know me, so you probably came across this by accident. Unless you're a certain someone I've been PMing with. My pen name is The Vulcan Horserider, but it's awkward to say " Hey The Vulcan Horserider, that was an awesome story! Please take my house, dog, car, bank account and everything else I own for I am unworthy of them compared to you" Or "Dude, The Vulcan Horserider, that was so bad, I have to listen to one direction while watching twilight to clear my head." It's just too long. So you may shorten it to Zan. Yes, I know it has no connection. Don't judge me. Anyway, my writing style is weird, so enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The Fighter(s)**

"Fear coursed through Seth's veins as he sprinted through the abandoned mine. He could hear the heavy footfalls from his brother, who was not far behind him. The light ahead signaled the end of this nightmare, a doorway out of this dark, confined prison that was also home to the most precious of materials, like, iron, gold and the elusive diamond. However, the most terrifying monsters also take residence there, a fact that he was constantly reminded of as the the swarm of glowing red eyes followed in his wake, making an eerie rustling noise that matched their creepy eyes perfectly.

"Come on!" Seth yelled hopefully, a wide grin breaking out on his face "We're almost there!"

"Calm down bro, I see it too." Drake replied with his usual unwavering voice, his face a stony mask of indifference, refusing to allow even the slightest bit of emotion show, proving once again that he could maintain his composure anywhere and anytime.

"Something's off," Seth thought, his grinning face slowly twisting into a frown. "Wait, that's not the entrance, that's a-"

"Lava pool!" He screeched, as he pulled to a stop and turned to face his brother "What do we do!?"

Drake, calm as ever, pulled out his iron sword, Slasher, with a sigh. "I guess we'll just have to fight them now won't we?"

"I guess so." Seth said dejectedly, taking out his last 6 blocks of dirt, and covered up the 2 lanes at the side, leaving only a gap in the centre. Knowing what to do next he walked off to a corner in the mine "I'll go secure the good stuff."

"You do that," Drake acknowledged him vaguely, focusing more on the seething black mass that seemed to flow before him. With both hands on the sword, he took his place in between the pillars of dirt, feeling like Leonidas the Spartan, who did something like this more than 2 millennia ago, except with 300 men instead of a crazy twin brother. But then again, he did face almost a million Persians instead of a hundred spiders. There he stood, looking stoically at the horde of arachnids that seemed to be closing the gap between him and them at an impossible rate.

"YEARRRRGGHHHHHH!" Drake screamed, and with that wordless battle cry, he plunged into the hairy, malevolent mass. "The things I would give for a Bane of the Arthropods enchantment right now." He thought, as he relieved another spider its string and eyes. Slasher was truly living up to its name, but it was not enough. Slowly, but surely, he was being overwhelmed, with what seemed like 2 spiders appearing for every one he felled. "This is hopeless," Drake thought, sweat breaking out, and a hint of fear began to show on his face, his mask of confidence finally slipping as his health began to fall. "I hope Seth at least managed to hide the gold and diamond." He thought "I just need to hold out a little lon-"

Thunk! An arrow appeared in between the two middle eyes of the spider in front of Drake, who jumped back in surprise as the spider turned into a puff of smoke. Drake spun around, and glimpsed two more streaks of silver flying past his head. Standing on a block of wood was the welcome sight of Seth with Death Caster, his enchanted bow, firing a steady barrage of arrows, all of which embedded themselves in a spider's head. Soon enough, the cave was filled with the white smoke of the dead eight legged beasts, with more smoke appearing before the rest could completely dissipate. Drake hooted with laughter, him calm demeanour finally shattered at being saved.

Taking out his last 2 pieces of steaks, he munched on them to speed up recovery as he surveyed the scene before him. He realised how lucky he was, as few people would ever witness this spectacle that was taking place before him. Rarely did one ever encounter this many monsters at once, and rarer still did anyone survive this long while battling them. "It truly is a beautiful sight." Drake thought, as arrow after arrow sliced through the air like hawks in a field of mice, each and every one of them finding its mark and ending its miserable existence in this world.

But alas, as with all things good, it could not last. "I'm running out," Seth warned, down to his last 20 arrows. Drake, now fully healed, merely grunted as he pulled out Slasher again, ready to wreak havoc again. When the last of the arrows had sent off another spider, Drake positioned himself at the entrance to the bottleneck. The new wave of glowing red eyes seemed just as big as the first, as if the hundreds of their numbers that Seth had killed were but a tiny fraction of their army. Taking a deep breath, he bellowed another fearsome war cry before hurling himself once more into the horde, hacking and slashing with a renewed vigour. But a once shiny Slasher was now dented and dull with use, finally snapped after a good long life of slaying mobs. Drake did not slow down, using his bare hands to take down at least two more of the cave dwellers before their sheer numbers overcame him.

With one hero fallen, the many eyed creatures turned to the only enemy left. Seth. "Crud" He cursed in his head "This is _so _not my day" There were too many for him to make much of a difference fighting, especially considering he only had a stone sword as he was more of an archer than a melee fighter. Time was his enemy here, and he had to make his decision quickly. "Plan T it is." Seth thought, his eyes lighting up. "Boy, are they in for a surprise." His hands flying to his backpack, he removed his last 2 blocks of TNT, the rest having been used for mining, and some flint and steel. Moving quickly, he set one block in front of him, and the other 2 blocks behind the first, and retreated behind it. Waiting there, he watched the living black mass as it powered towards him, thirsty for his blood. Waiting, he had to time it just right, "Wait for it… wait for it…NOW!" He quickly struck the explosive block and took out Hacker, his sword, and started moving his arm in a deadly arc, not killing but damaging his foe badly, before finishing him off and turning to meet his next opponent, killing him just as easily. Sure there were more that were trying to bite off his armour, but that wouldn't matter soon would it? After all the TN-

**BOOM!** The blast was powerful, reducing whole bocks of stone into tiny version of what they were. The second blast was just as powerful, and both had the expected side effect of killing everything that was near it, which unfortunately included Seth. As the brave, strong, intelligent, our hero lay dead; he still managed to look powerfu-"

"Will you shut up and respawn already," Drake growled, rudely interrupting my commentary. "We need to go before it gets dark."

"Are you scared of the dark?" I teased him "Do you think that _monsters _come out in the dark? Or _zombies _and_ walking skeletons_?"

Drake glared at me, giving me a look that told me that if I don't shut up and do what he says, my more sensitive parts will be subject to his full wrath. He had a really short fuse, and it was amazingly fun and easy to rile him up, despite all the anger management classes he's taken. Obviously he needs more classes, or maybe different therapists. Meh. Doesn't matter to me. It's hard to believe we're related, let alone that we're twins. Yeah that's right. Twins. And identical ones too. We have the same jet black hair, dark brown eyes and long, lanky limbs, but that's about where the similarities end. I have a much darker tan and more well developed leg muscles than him, but his arms are more muscled than mine. We're both sports people, although I'm more of a runner and a footballer than a basketball player, which he is. Most of the time he trains indoors, and I have to train outdoors, because, well, it's kinda hard to play full pitch football indoors, and I cannot stand treadmills for some reason, so yeah.

Drake's glare was intensifying by the second, and you could tell that he was gonna snap any second. "Fine, if you insist" I sigh dramatically. I'm also the theatrical one in the family. Drake's super serious about everything except his social life, which sucks for him, and will get angry _really_ fast if you mess with stuff he likes or he's serious about. He's even serious about Minecraft, though how he does that is a mystery to me. He's a little bit of a basket case really. As for myself, I'm more of a "go with the flow" kinda person. Probably because of my ADHD.

Anyway, so I respawned back in my bedroom, which, I can tell you, is no small affair. A glass wall with a lever that activates my privacy screen, a Spruce wood "sofa" facing my TV that doesn't work, a double sized bed, a Jacuzzi heated by Netherack and a ceiling made of Glowstone, because torches are too mainstream. Oh, and the whole place itself is made of Jungle wood, which is can only be found in a jungle biome at least 17 biomes from here. Just because I can. Oh, and since Drake is a paranoid, time and material wasting little son of a pomelo, the walls are 3 layers thick, with the middle layer being obsidian (Yes, you read me. OBSIDIAN), meaning I basically won't die if mobs attack unless they're in my room. In that case I'm screwed, but that's not gonna happen. Anyway, long story short, it's a BIG room that also has the bonus of being awesome. So I donned my spare armor(Unenchanted, ugh) and met my bro in the armory, where we had stockpiled both enchanted and normal swords and bows, and 5 double chests full of arrows. We would have potions, but the ingredients are rarer than the times I finish my homework on time(one every few blue moons), we don't know how to make them and Google is two mouse clicks away too many. Therefore, we have decided that potions are for wimps, even though it would take balls to go to the Nether to get Ghast tears or Blaze rods, or whatever you get in the nether.

"Dude hurry up," Drake grumbled "The stuff's gonna disappear."

"Thou shalt calm down and untie thy panties in a proper, ladylike fashion"

"Shut up"

"Wow, you really have the most original comebacks ever"

"I said shut up"

"And there you go again. Where do you get these comebacks from? They're so hurtful and totally not overused"

"You only exist to annoy me don't you"

"Correction, you only exist to be annoyed by me."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Yes it does. I am the elder one, after all."

"BY 4 MINUTES!"

"Hey, pro sprinters lose by milliseconds."

"4 MINUTES DON'T COUNT WHEN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT BIRTH!"

"Doesn't matter. I'm still older, you can't change that." By now Drake's face had turned red, and his breathing was starting to intensify, clear signs that he was getting pissed of. Okay, Mission complete. Self-high-five inside head. Whoop-de-freakin-do! Now to get out of this alive.

"Okay, okay calm down, we're the same age, my backpack's stocked, let's go," I said in a placating voice (or at least not annoyingly). Then I turned and thrust my sword in the air "ADVENTURE TIME!"

And so, Drake and I, the Dynamic duo, Batman and Robin, Captain America and Bucky, Holmes and Watson, Wolverine and X-23, Billy and Mandy, John and Ted, Barney and Ted(ted's always the sidekick isn't he?),Winnie and Tigger and, well, you get the idea. We're not sure who's the sidekick really. I say he is, he says I am, and obviously I'm right, but I let him think we're equal partners because I'm humble and nice. But I'm the leader, really. Arrghh, sidetracked. Curse you brain. So yeah, we headed towards the site of our death using the co-ordinates I took before we died. Morbid eh? Anyways, turns out we were only about 500 blocks from our home. And 30 blocks down. And so, 30 blocks later, we were at the scene of the carnage, spider eyes and string everywhere, fortunately without their owner's brethren around. As quickly as we could, we covered the whole room, picking up anything on the ground, which was basically spider eyes, string, and anything we felt we could afford to lose. I, however, was also looking frantically for my-

"Looking for this?" Drake said, with a sickly sweet smile on his lips. Now I understand why he doesn't smile for photos. It was just wrong.

"Dude, give it back."

"Make me"

"You asked for it." I reached over to his seat and was about to noogie him when he turned and faced the lava, Death Caster in his hand. "You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Another grin split his face "Let's test that theory now, shall we?

"NO. DUDE. DON'T. WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME"

"Well first, you could LET ME GO!"I released my twin quickly, but I wanted to wipe that smug grin off that ugly, son of a pomelo's face so badly, I had to sit my hands to stop myself. "Good. Now you can shut up until we get back to HQ. Or I WILL incinerate it in the lava pool." Dang, this is gonna be hard. Not saying a word for 30 seconds is hard enough. Back to HQ? About 10 min. I fumed silently while Drake took the lead. And naturally took the longer route. I sighed quietly, resigned to my fate. I begin to ask myself questions, contemplating life. Why did we even have a lava pool? It's not like we can swim in it anyway. Why was my identical twin such an angry little ugly buttwipe? Why can't he be more like his dashing, charming, good natured brother? And why was Minecraft being so weird? I doubt you would usually find that many spiders in the same place anywhere in Minecraft. It's like Minecraft was glitching, but I doubt it. It was more like we had set it to SUPER EXTREME SUICIDAL MODE and forgot to turn it off. Except there isn't a SUPER EXTREME SUICIDAL MODE to my knowledge and I thin-

FWOOSH! FWOOSH! Two streams of yellow streaked past my face , and into the tree trunk I was next to. Which promptly burst into flames. Great must be the Blazes. Like I needed th-. Wait. BLAZES!? Sure enough, turning 90° revealed a floating, spinning beast that did NOT belong in the overworld. And it brought along its family to.

"10 of them. Not good."

Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. We could barely handle 3 back in the Nether. But the whole Addams family? I have a higher chance of meeting Billie Joe Armstrong dancing with the Queen of England at a Justin Beiber concert with Gun's and Roses opening for him in North Korea.

"Run?" I nodded instinctively, even though it was without a doubt, a rhetorical question. Making a beeline for HQ, it was increasingly obvious that we wouldn't make it. My crappy unenchanted armor was already gone, and we weren't even halfway back. I pointed to a cave a little into the front, and we (metaphorically)dived into it, giving ourselves about 5 seconds of shelter. Wordlessly, Drake threw Death Caster at me, and prepared for another last stand (Déjà vu much). The first of the uglies reached the entrance of the cave, and was rewarded by an arrow to his head.

"Bull's-eye!" I yelled triumphantly. Unfortunately they're tougher than cave spiders, and wouldn't die with one shot. Pity. I loosed arrow after arrow, killing about 3 of them before I realized I only had half a heart left, and Drake had shielded himself with dirt. Smart boy. I was waiting for the inevitable fireball to hit me when suddenly…

BOOM! The loudest thunderclap I had ever heard blasted from our speakers, accompanied by a brilliant flash of white on our screens.

"Hello boys! In a spot of trouble, now are we?" A deep, gravelly voice crackled through our speakers. "Usually I would just watch you burn, because it's fun, but today's your lucky day! I'm going to save you now, because I have an urgent job for you. Isn't that just so exciting?"

Another chuckle boomed through our speakers, making us wince. As I turned down the volume, the light had faded enough for us to see a slightly chubby man in a grey pinstriped suit and a black fedora with gelled back hair and a black fedora tucked under one arm while the other hand held a cigar. All in all, he would not have looked out of place in an old American gangster film.

"Now you guys just go back to wherever the hell you came from, which I'm sure is exactly where you came from," he snickered as he snapped his fingers, making the Blazes disappear in a puff.

"As for you two," He donned the fedora as he turned, and extended his arm towards the screen… and _through_ the screen(I was pretty sure it was solid the last time I checked, but oh well, that's life.). He grabbed both of us by the neck with his left hand(I have no idea how either), and yanked us into the screen, which we passed through like it was water.

"Oh fudg- was all I managed to get out before I was submerged in the insides of a computer, which was pretty psychedelic. In the distance, there was a pinprick of light which I was moving towards, or it was moving towards me, I don't know. So there I was, floating and floating until…

Oblivion.

**Dum dum dum. Cliff hanger. I love doing that. What happens to them? Who was that man who looks like a Mafia crimelord? How big is Drake's left pinkie? All will be revealed in the next chapter, which might take awhile, because I have exams. And I'm Asian, so it's a big deal (Go Stereotypes!). So yeah, review, love me, hate on me, criticize me and PM me if you want.**

** OC contest available. Just PM me the name, personality, description of how they looks and anything else interesting about them. I'll tell you if I want to change anything. But don't expect them to live for more than 2 chapters. I'm gonna pick a small band of survivors, which will last much longer than the others. Twins are preferred, but not required.**

**So yeah, that's all for now. Oh, and btw, have you guys seen a tortoise with a button on his back?**  
**"Hello"**  
**Ah nuts- **  
**BOOOOOOOOM!**


End file.
